Butterfly's curse I: Naruto's story
by Lunarian flower
Summary: Naruto blames himself for his twin sister's death and obtains Butterfly's curse a few moments after. while greiving and goes insane.


Butterfly's curse I: I let Miyu die!

Time passed and Michiko studied her books carefully to see if birthmarks could be ignored but the 'birthmark' she's looking for is the one that's butterfly-shaped. Sitting in her bedroom, at her desk looking she found one like it. She took a glance at her one of her grand children's baby pictures. After looking carefully for a hint of the marking on the front of his neck, she found none and her suspicions seemed to be confirmed but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind but decided to keep quiet about it and started to study events that was said to have a link to 'butterfly's curse'. She continued studying for about 2 hours. She got up the moment that one of her grandchildren called "Grandmother!" She went to go see what was wrong. She had been looking after her daughter's children and their friends' children when they were away and figured that Toki was obviously making them beat her with a shovel again calling her 'acid girl' every time she'd enter a room. Toki was a girl with few emotions, red eyes, pale skin, 3 shallow slash marks on her left cheek, and has a butterfly-shape imprint on her neck and is of the living dead and. She watched fiercely as they beat Toki down with any object they could find, not even letting her get up. Michiko didn't care much for Toki but cruelty was one thing and for as along as she was there looking after them when her daughter and son in-law were away, she felt Toki had taken enough. "Enough! I'll have no more! Toki get out of here! You're always corrupting the poor darlings into beating you with things. I ought to beat your butt my own damn self!"she shrieked. Everyone and everything stopped and all attention was directed at Michiko. "Now, Children why don't you all go out and play." said Michiko. The children rushed to play outside, Toki remained. "Foolish grandmother, you waste time! The child thou daughter had is cursed and shall remain cursed!" Toki said and with that, Toki dispersed into butterflies, as she would change form. "That grandmother of your's is sometimes a huge bother." piped Itachi while jumping up and down on one foot then the other.

"Yeah, and she doesn't even _like_ Toki." said Sasuke while eating a cookie.

"We'll beat her again, only...." said Naruto, the ringleader and the one who clever to come with the schemes and adventures that seem to backfire.

"Only what?"said Sai,after finally reclaiming his emotions.

"Only.....HARDER! Then She'll be disposed of when she leaves us alone."

"Yeah!"

Michiko knew there was another rally when all of Naruto's friends gathered in a circle around him, she didn't think anything of it but Miyu did. She was Naruto's twin sister and she always belittled, beaten, insulted,and made him do her bidding constantly. "Naruto, why don't you take us to and through the woods, will ya'?" snickered Miyu,thinking that he won't go through with her dare but he did and this would lead to something bad. A van pulled up, Kushina Uzumaki stepped out. "Mother, may we go through the woods?" asked Naruto. Kushina was confused to hear her son ask that, since he had never asked her to go there before. After 20 minutes of hesitation, she finally said, "Okay but be back before supper and get back safely. Agreed?" Without hesitation, Naruto agreed to his mother but this was promise he couldn't keep. They went off to take on Miyu's dare, with Miyu following them from the front leading them. It grew darker and darker and they went deeper and deeper into the forest. "We best be heading home, Miyu."said Naruto shakingly, as if he knows what is to happen. Itachi,Sasuke,and Sai leave to go home but Naruto and Miyu continue on but they only go deeper until a 'AHHIEEE!' Naruto was far behind but he heard her shrill cry and rushed to see what had happened. To his thoughts, unfortunately, Miyu fell to her end. He ran ahead screaming, "MIYU?!" His cries can be heard from all over the Hidden Leaf village. Everyone heard him and went to go see what was up and they feared the worst. "Miyu? Miyu?" Naruto called again. The villagers reached him but it was too late, Miyu had fallen to her death before Naruto or they could reach her. "What happened, Naruto?" asked Kushina. Naruto couldn't speak and rising from the ravine was a crimson butterfly. It came clear of what her fate was. She died a miserable end. With flashlights, they saw Miyu's dead body lying at the bottom of the ravine, her neck had broken. When she hit the bottom, her neck broke, killing her instantly. She met her end and didn't know that this was to befall her. She was the first victim of butterfly's curse. Her broken-neck body was retrieved and taken to the morgue. Naruto wished he could make it right again and felt it was his fault that she died. Kushina was in tears to know her only daughter died and to know she came to her death. Feeling it was all his fault, Naruto ran away from the scene. He continued to ran until he ran right into Toki. "It's all my fault! I let Miyu die!" cried Naruto. Toki offered no comfort but she explained that his grief could lead to his 'eternal pain'. "I don't care! It's my fault!" cried Naruto, while continuing to run. He ran through the village under the moonlight. His shrill cries called forth the restless spirits. Bit by bit, his skin was being covered in large butterfly-shaped markings. Miyu's death surely left him in emotional pain. He caught sight of his father who also caught sight of him. Naruto ran to his father. Minato didn't know what to think but he was horrified to see the markings. They glowed moonlight-white. "Don't haunt me Miyu! Don't haunt me! Please don't haunt me!" cried Naruto. Minato was well aware of Naruto's trances but this trance was none like no other. They rushed him to the hospital. "I let Miyu die, Mommy!" cried Naruto even harder. They were confused. Toki appeared. "He wasn't present but he heard her fall to her to her death and is feeling guilty for it." said Toki. They couldn't believe it but it was true, Naruto heard Miyu's screams as she fell to her broken-neck death. Naruto wouldn't let anyone near him. He was hospitalized and continued to lash out at anyone that dare come near. His eternal pain had begun and Butterfly's curse progressed.

To be continued........


End file.
